


Steve & Morgan

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stark family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Mom told me not to trust strangers," Morgan replies. "And you're a stranger."The old man laughs. "That's true. And she's right. You shouldn't trust strangers."





	Steve & Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should post this at all. Initially it was meant to be part of the 'Though I have to travel far' series, but it kinda felt jarring to the overall flow of the whole series, so I thought it best to just leave it as is. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless x

Morgan calmly takes a bite of her popsicle. With even calmer ease, she nudges her sunglasses up her nose and sighs. Really, Peter should have just left her at the hardware store while he went to pick up some supplies for Mom.

She kicks her legs out, savouring the taste of lychee on her tongue, and idly wonders if she could reroute that payphone to call Nebula from wherever she is in the universe. It would only take her a moment, but then Peter might get grounded by Aunt May, and between superhero duties and school, he's already visiting infrequently as it is.

She wrinkles her nose, looking around for any sight of Peter's brown mop of curls. Harley's gonna kill him when he finds out. And he will, because he's their big brother and he always figures these things out.

The blinking red of a nearby CCTV assures her that Peter should be coming soon. He's probably wised up and called Karen for assistance, who in turn would tap in with FRIDAY to find her. It's a nice sort of assurance that she knows is a little weird; wherever she goes, she won't ever truly be alone or lost because her Dad made sure that she will always be found.

"Hello," She whips around, sticky sweet juices running down her hand. A smiling old man gestures to the seat on the bench next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No," Morgan shakes her head. He inclines his head and sits down next to her. He looks old, she notes, but his blue eyes look young. He continues to smile at her, but it turns curiously sad. Just like how Mom's smiles go sometimes when she is missing Dad. 

"What's your name, little miss?" He asks.

"Mom told me not to trust strangers," Morgan replies. "And you're a stranger."

The old man laughs. "That's true. And she's right. You shouldn't trust strangers." Morgan blinks curiously, tilting her head as she regards him. 

"What's your name?" She asks before pursing her lips. "Sorry mister. Harley and Peter say that I have to polite when I talk to people. Can I have your name, please?"

"Harley and Peter are...?"

"My brothers," She finishes her popsicle in quick bites. "But Nebula says that I shouldn't care. And if anyone thinks bad things of me, she'll come and beat them up for me."

The old man laughs again, hiding his smile behind his hand. The wrinkles and age spots on his face crease when he does. His gaze lingers on her when he says, "Your siblings sound like a hoot."

She doesn't know what he means by that, so she carefully wipes her stained hand down the skirt of her dress. She'll throw the stick in a bin later. She wants to tell the old man that he hadn't told her his name, but before she does, she spots the familiar arc of a webslinger mid-swing. "My brother is here. I have to go now."

The old man looks sad again, but he smiles and holds out a hand. "It was nice meeting you. I'm Steve."

"I'm Morgan." She shakes his hand, hoping that he doesn't mind that it's probably stills sticky. "It's nice meeting you." She says, right as she turns to bolt to where Peter has landed. Peter is huffing worriedly, fussing over her and she surrenders to his mother-henning with good grace. When she looks back to where Steve is, he isn't there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
